


What's for dessert?

by J_Writer



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternative Universe - Mob, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Protective Tony Stark, accidental alcohol abuse, alternative universe - no powers, mob boss tony, waiter!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Writer/pseuds/J_Writer
Summary: Tony Stark sees something he likes during a boring business dinner and immediately wants to take the beautiful waiter home. Little does he know pretty Peter Parker isn't as enamored with New York's most dangerous mafia boss, at least not right away. Now Tony has to figure out how to win the boy over without scaring him of. Things get a little more complicated when Peter turns out to be more than just a pretty face and Tony finds himself falling in love.(explicit for the last chapter)Posted on tumblr first.





	1. Chapter One

Tony only saw the boy after he heard him laughing. It’s a clear, happy sound, that would have drowned in the noise of the restaurant. But Tony was zoning out, searching for something more interesting than the conversation he was close to ending. And the boy certainly was more interesting. He was one of the waiters, exchanging last words with the guy at the bar before strolling back to the table he was currently attending. He moved elegant, almost like a dancer, performing for the guests. The uniform did wonders for his slender body, black clothing hugging him in all the right places. His smile light up the whole room. 

But what was he doing over there? Serving some middle-class businessman who’s net worth was probably less than what Tony’s watch had costed.  
No, that wasn’t right. The beautiful boy should be serving him.

“You”, Tony snapped at the waitress, a bland girl, “get me your manager. Now.”

She startled and paled, but nodded, instantly running off to do as told.

The rest of the table was looking at him. Half of the restaurant was looking at him. Tony only cared for the boy though and, as a quick glance proofed, he had the waiters wide-eyed attention.

The restaurant wasn’t his, at least not on the papers. It didn’t make a difference, though. Tony always got what he wanted, people jumped to please him. So did the manager, who appeared at Tony’s table almost immediately.

“Is there a problem, Mr. Stark?”, the man asked, forcing a nervous smile.

“There certainly is.”

Tony had no intention in calming the man.

“I thought I made clear that I only expect the best when I’m visiting this establishment.”

He used to hold business meetings here rather often and it certainly earned the restaurant good money. Tony had never been disappointed. At least not until today.

“You did, Mr. Stark. The staff does their best to please you.”

The manager looked around, doubtlessly searching for the error that was made. Spilled wine, a spot on Tony’s plate, food that wasn't perfectly on display. He couldn’t find what upset Tony though and it only made him more nervous.

“Then why isn’t he serving me instead of the second-class waitress you misplaced?”

Tony pointed at the beautiful boy, causing another shift of attention. Heads turned, curious eyes watching the spectacle, now at waiter instead.

The boy paled under the sudden attention but his eyes locked with Tony’s for a moment. Tony, of course, took the opportunity. Giving the boy another, obvious once over before, licking his lips, shooting a grin towards the waiter, who, in turn, blushed wonderfully and quickly tore his gaze away.  
He granted the spluttering manager another glance. The man was apologizing by now but still failed to come up with an explanation.

Tony dismissed him with a lazy wave, rising from his chair, effectively declaring the business at his table done. He couldn't even remember what the meeting had been about.

“Come on, doll”, he addressed the boy, who looked more than a little lost, directly.

“Let’s get you somewhere you are actually appreciated.”

Yes, Tony was used to people jumping for him. The boy hesitated though, looked at his coworkers, then at his boss. It brought another smile to Tony’s lips. So shy, so obviously in need of guidance. Tony could provide that.

However, what Tony didn’t like is waiting.

And when the boy moved it’s only after a curt nod from his boss. Tony laughed at the silence exchange, the manager obviously trying to calm Tony before someone got hurt, even willing to sacrifice the boy.

“He’s not the one you are listening to, sweetheart”, Tony lectured, though more humored than annoyed, “you are listening to me. And you come when I tell you to.”

The boy flushed even deeper at the double meaning, but he manages a nod, set down his tablet and moved through the tables and staring crowd.  
He was even more beautiful up close.

His hair, soft curls, glow in the artificial light, brown with honey-golden streaks that Tony wanted to mess up. He wanted to chase that cute blush down the boy’s delicate neck. Though he really liked the uniform. It suited the boy, all eager to serve. He could keep the vest on, Tony figured.

Finally, the boy was close enough to touch. Tony did so immediately, taking the boy by the shoulder, guiding him towards the exit without sparing their audience another glance.

“S-sir?”, the boy asked and oh, his voice was smooth and warm and Tony wanted to hear him moan, hear him beg, “Where are we going?”

The boy couldn't be that innocent, not with a face like that, not with plumb, kissable lips and an ass made for groping. It was endearing though. Tony chuckled at the question. The boy would get his answer soon enough. For now, Tony only guided him to his car, which was already waiting for him of course, and if his hand strayed a little, down the boy’s back, well, who could blame him.

The boy gasped at his touch and Tony wanted to take him in the back of his car, hell, wanted to take him right here on the sidewalk.  
He resisted, though. Holding the car door instead, watching the boy sliding onto the backseat elegantly.

“Penthouse”, he snapped at Happy, not waiting for confirmation 

The boy would be impressed. Way to go, from a waiter to Tony’s penthouse, which was pretty much on top of the world. All luxury New York City has to offer. Tony would mix him some expensive alcohol, spread him out on fine satin covers. 

Happy started the car. Tony put a hand on the boy's tight, feeling lean muscles beneath the fine material of the uniform trousers and damn, Tony couldn't wait to take them off and feel the boy’s skin instead.

The boy jumped at the contact, looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights, before quickly avoiding Tony’s gaze. It was the first time the boy looked directly at him since they left the restaurant and the small glance is all he dared. Tony practically felt him tensing up, hands cramped on his knees, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. As taut as a bowstring close to snapping but, and that takes a while to sink in, it’s not the good kind of tense.

There were no quick looks or blush creeping up his delicate neck and kissable cheeks, no anticipation in his closed-up form. And his breath, while faster, came shallow, closer to hiccups than to arousal.

It occurred to Tony then that the boy was afraid of him.

And he’s stupid for not seeing it earlier, for pushing the shaking boy only further into his rising panic.

He had come along, not because he wanted to, but because Tony told him. And it was well known that Tony rarely took no for an answer.

The people he chooses don't tell him no, usually. Half of the city wants to be in his bed, hoping for power or prestige or a favor in return. Tony was so used to people coming to him that he stopped asking altogether.

Tony almost snarled but holds himself. The boy looked close to crying and that would certainly ruin Tony’s evening.

He wanted the boy in his bed, wanted to ravish those fluffy curls, to reveal the boy’s slim body and mark the creamy skin offered to him. Tony liked pretty things and he wanted to claim this one as his own.

But he also wanted to have the boy falling apart beneath him, wanted his long legs wrapped around him, delicate fingers desperately digging into Tony’s shoulders as the boy clings to him, completely taken by pleasure, Tony’s name on those perfectly rosy lips, his head thrown back, ruined for every other man to come by Tony’s memory alone.

He didn't want there to be other men, he realized. No one else was good enough, no one who could treat the boy better.

Thinking back, he had really made a sorry first impression. Throwing around harsh words, snapping orders, effectively scaring the boy. He didn’t even care for his name.

Peter, he read now, written in cursive on the boy’s nametag which Tony had ignored before. And it almost seemed like he needs to earn the boy before he can claim him.

Peter is worth being earned, being wooed and spoiled, of course. Tony had decided as much already.

He didn't apologize because Tony Stark never apologizes. But he pulled his hand away, wincing at the obvious relief on Peter’s face.

“I’m Tony”, he said instead, holding out a hand which Peter blinked at doe-eyed before cautiously taking it.

“I know who you are, Mr. Stark”, he whispered, his voice as delicate as the rest of him.

Tony wanted to hear him laugh again, happy and sparkling as he did with his colleague. But he probably has some work to do before earning that.

“How did you end up working at the restaurant?”, Tony asked in an effort to gain time.

His penthouse didn't seem appropriate anymore. But where to take the boy instead? A club? No, he didn't want to overwhelm the boy. Same with a high-end restaurant and Tony didn't know anything less. At this point, he almost sent Happy to the next McDonalds. Eating Happy Meals in the back of a car didn't seem so bad if it’s with Peter.

“A… a friend of mine, Ned, suggested, Sir”, Peter explained quickly, “he’s a server as well and told me when they were searching again.”

Tony wondered faintly if Ned’s the guy he was laughing with. Wondered if the guy’s a threat. But that’s something he could take care of later.

“You got a day job too?”

That’s right, easy questions, finding out what the boy did, what he cared about, how Tony could most likely win him over.

“No… no Sir, I’m pretty busy with school and…and stuff..”

“School?”, Tony asked, expertly masking his surprise, but giving the boy another once over.

He looked young, really, but not school-young.

“College”, Peter corrected himself, “I’m a chemistry major”

“Beautiful and smart then”, Tony said and this time the boy blushed.

That’s better, Tony thought.  
He could keep Tony company in the lab. Tell science puns, keep up with rapid-fire conversation, bend over Tony’s desk from time to time. He’d look cute in a lab coat too.

“Tell you what”, Tony started, following an idea on instinct, “I’ll buy you a milkshake and you tell me what you're sciencing on at the moment.”  
Because Peter looked the type to like milkshakes and Tony wanted to see him playing with a straw. It seemed like the right bribery gift to start. Maybe he’ll pay off Peter’s student loans later.

“Happy, change of plans.”

He knocked on the glass separating the driver from the rest of the limo before Peter could object.

“Find us a place that sells milkshakes and is still open.”

The ‘throw the other guests out’ went unsaid.  
Happy nodded, the window rolls back up and Tony grinned at the boy, who – yes! – was finally looking at him. There was still a careful, timid aura about him, but also wide-eyed surprise and the beginning of a cute smile tugging at his lips. He looked out of the window as Happy changed direction, relaxing a little, maybe believing that there’s no immediate danger.

“A-alright, Mr. Stark”, he finally agreed and it almost sounded like he actually wanted to.

Tony grinned, stopping himself from touching the boy again. At least for now. He’s pretty sure that he’ll get there soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Starker fic, hope you guys liked it!  
It is completely written and was first posted on my tumblr, I will update the other chapters once I get a better hang of this site (but soon).


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had behaved. He had even done his reading. How to successfully woo someone (with pictures). Relationship goals. Three ways to start a relationship. All that.

Well, he wasn’t actually trying to build a relationship with the boy. He just wanted Peter to trust him, to open up.  
The thing was, wooing took so much time. Tony wasn’t a patient man. Never had to be patient. But he was a creative man and he figured he could easily jump a few steps.

Also, he wasn’t looking for love. He just wanted the kid. And he could appreciate a good hunt. After all, it meant he could dress Peter in the finest clothes available, take him to the most exclusive restaurants, the Opera, Ballet, which Peter watched with wide-eyed fascination.

(Not dates).

Though he learned pretty fast, that while the boy was always blown away by glances of the luxury that was Tony Stark’s life, it was the little things Peter really appreciated.  
Walks in a park after Peter’s shift and later, when Tony finally got him to quit that job (can’t have other men watching, touching his Peter), after class. Eating ice cream or hot dogs on a bench, Tony’s bodyguards just outside their view.

(Not dates either).

Peter was wonderful. Youthful, bursting with energy and good intentions, ready to change the world and stunningly beautiful while going through with it. In short, he was everything that Tony, older, arrogant, criminal, wasn’t.

Maybe that was why he wanted the boy so much. Wanted him a little more every day.

Tony was getting there. Slowly, but he was getting Peter to warm up to him. Trust him. Want him back.  
He had been shy, well, scared at first, but Tony had held back and Peter had rewarded him. By quitting his job at the restaurant, by reluctantly allowing Tony to upgrade Peter’s dorm room, by his smile growing a little more earnest with every meeting.  
Mostly, they met timed. Tony picking Peter up during his lunch break or meeting him for dinner on Friday evenings.  
But sometimes, when people were annoying or work was rough, Tony shot Peter a short text, Happy already on his way to pick the boy up and Peter, soft, kind, Peter, always came without question. Arriving just after Tony finished washing annoying people’s blood off his hands or making sure that the remnants of rough work were thrown into the river.

“Why are you nice to me, Mr. Stark?”, the boy had asked.

Several times, actually. Of course, Tony is not exactly known as being nice.  
Tony never answered, though. He’s still not so sure himself. He just knows that, slowly, this is becoming more. Tony still wants the boy in his bed. He wants to tear the new, expensive clothes right off him, to shower him in a different kind of attention. He also wants to make Peter breakfast, though, and that’s new. Tony hasn’t decided how to deal with that yet, so he goes with his usual solution for things he doesn’t like: ignoring them. He can always deal with that later.

Right now, Tony’s busy anyway. Peter mentioned a cinema across town that shows this “really old” movies and apparently Star Wars is on this weekend, so of course Tony takes him.

He knew about the boy’s Star Wars obsession already, but knowing and seeing are two different things. Peter actually knows the dialogs, quietly speaking along, eyes absolutely fixed to the screen. Tony, on the other hand, is watching Peter more than he’s watching the movie. He got an enormous bucket of popcorn for them. Possible more popcorn than one human could ever eat. Peter’s halfway through it and happily munching along. Tony steals some for himself and get’s a betrayed look that had Tony laughing and reaching out to ruffle the boy’s hair. Peter doesn’t flinch anymore. Even better than that, he leans into the touch, all happy smile and wide eyes.

“Thanks for taking me Mr. Stark, it was really cool!”, Peter says afterward, “Just a little weird that we were the only ones, don’t you think?”

Not really, considering that Tony rented the place out. Tony had been attacked in public places far too often, besides, he doesn’t like sharing his boy. So, it had just been them – his bodyguards, Barnes and Rogers, in the back row.  
He just hums, though, and Peter goes on. He has this habit of babbling that should be annoying, that would be annoying if it was anyone else.

“Ned and I built the death star in high school, you know? I mean, legos of course, not the real one, but we spent like, the whole weekend holed up in Ned’s room and it was really cool!”

“Do you want to get some dinner, Baby?”, Tony eventually interrupts when Happy pulls up.

Peter blushes at the nickname like he always does, before nodding. How he still manages to be hungry after all that popcorn Tony doesn’t know, but he takes Peter’s word for it and instructs Happy to take them to his favorite Italian place.

“Mr. Stark, you know…”

Peter buckles up, Tony doesn’t. He decides to sit to close to Peter instead, thighs touching, one arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“You know, I still don’t understand why you do all this, or… what you want from me, really…”

Peter’s biting his bottom lip, looking up to Tony through thick lashes.

“I mean, that night at the restaurant, I thought you… but you are much nicer, and…”

Tony reaches out when Peter quiets, lightly stroking his fingertips over Peter’s cheek.

He wants so much. But he doesn’t say that.

“I want whatever you can give me, Baby”, he murmurs instead.

The right words, because Peter leans up and Tony leans down to meet him and then they are kissing.  
Tony doesn’t believe that it’s Peter’s first kiss, but the boy his still clearly inexperienced and he submits beautifully when Tony cups his face and takes the lead.

Peter’s breathless when they part and Tony hasn’t been this aroused in months. He wants nothing more than to take Peter up to his penthouse right now, to take him to bed, even though, on second thought, the couch will do just as well and is definitely closer.  
But Peter blushes when his eyes catch the bulge in Tony’s jeans.

“Just… just this for now, okay?”

Tony breathes, then nods. He can be patient for a little while longer.

“Sure thing, Baby.”

He kisses Peter again, just because that’s a thing he can do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here, let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some extra warnings for this Chapter:  
Peter gets drunk and Tony almost takes advantage.

Sometimes, Tony just forgot.

Well, he didn’t forget per se, he just didn’t think about a few things. Or, mostly, about how different his life was from Peter’s.  
Tony was used to fancy restaurants, to waiters stumbling over each other to serve him. To fine food and, especially, to expensive alcohol. Tony certainly knew how to enjoy a fine wine or rich whiskey. He had built up quite a tolerance over the years and, by now, was drinking for the taste instead of actually getting drunk.

Peter, on the other hand, had just turned 21 a few months ago and had barely touched a beer before that.  
And, well, Tony hadn’t thought about that. Or about the boy still being so unused to luxury that he spent most time at restaurants mirroring whatever Tony did. Eating what Tony ordered, watching Tony closely before carefully picking up the same fork, trying to get Tony’s exact posture. So, when Tony drank, Peter drank. When Tony’s glass was refilled, Peter asked for another glass as well. The boy didn’t drink whiskey or bourbon, wine or champagne fit him war better so Tony always ordered him something exclusive and expensive. However, after a while, the effect was the same.

When Tony just so started to feel the alcohol, Peter was buzzing with it.

However, Peter had never been as drunk as on this particular evening.

Firstly, Tony was guilty of not noticing it.  
He probably would have put a stop to it.

But then, on the other hand, Tony was also guilty of… actually quite liking his drunk boy.  
A rosy flush painted Peter’s cheeks, his eyes were wide and trusting and he hung at Tony’s lips, attentively taking in every word, giggling at Tony’s jokes and remarks.

His boy had yet to get comfortable with Tony’s style of living. Usually, nervousness followed them into restaurants, theaters or galas. Peter was afraid of making a fool of himself, was uncomfortable in the glances that followed them everywhere, of the gossip starting as soon as they turned their backs.  
Thinking back to the full-blown fear Peter had radiated at the beginning, scared mindless of Tony and everything connected to him, the nervousness certainly was an improvement, but Tony still wanted to get rid of it as fast as possible.  
So, Tony was quite pleased with himself. Finally gotten his boy to relax, to freely laugh and talk and enjoy.  
That was, until Peter dropped a fork, something which had never happened before and, instead of being mortified, just leaned down, giggling while trying to pick it up - and almost fell off his chair in the process.

Tony watched and frowned as Peter finally got the fork, seemingly not recognizing the waiter who was already hurrying over with a new, freshly polished replacement. Though, the coin only dropped after Peter laughingly thanked the waiter, before reaching for his wine glass and drowning its contents in one big, unsuited gulp. Because that wasn’t Peter’s first glass. Actually, that wasn’t even Peter third or fourth glass. Tony hadn’t exactly kept count, but he had told the waiter to keep them coming quite some time ago.

Peter looked at his now empty glass, eyes tinted by innocent confusion which turned into even cuter disappointment. Only for a second though, before the glass was abandoned and Peter turned back to the chocolate tart he was currently finishing. He had chocolate smeared on his cheek already and Tony reached out to wipe the stain away with his thump.

Glossy eyes were pointed at him then as if the boy had only just remembered that Tony was still there. And his face immediately split into the most beautiful smile Tony had ever seen. Chocolate tart faded in comparison to Tony, who could easily have hung the sun the way Peter looked at him.

“I think we are done here”, Tony remarked, not willing to share this suddenly carefree boy with anyone else.

Peter nodded immediately but seemed to need a few seconds to collect his words.

“Alright!”, he eventually chirped like a happy songbird, leaving his dessert half-finished without questioning it.

Tony signaled a waiter, handed over his credit card and received their coats in return. He stood up to help Peter, who was almost visibly swaying. Though the boy misunderstood Tony’s actions, stumbling into Tony’s arms, the coat rumbled between them, as Peter enveloped him in a hug in the middle of the restaurant, happily sighing into Tony’s neck.

There were eyes on them now. Though Tony didn’t care and Peter luckily didn’t realize.

“Your coat, sweetheart”, Tony purred, amusement rumbling in his voice.

Peter, of course, let go immediately. Tony precautiously reached out to steady him, but Peter didn’t fall. He stretched his arms out instead, allowing Tony to help him with his coat and happily chirping his thanks.  
His credit card was returned and Tony reached out a hand towards his boy, though Peter chose another interpretation again, pressing up to Tony instead, leaning heavily on the older man, fingers buried in Tony’s coat. And Tony, always happy to have the boy in his arms, sneaked an arm around Peter’s shoulders to steady him.

The wind outside was chilly, but Tony ushered Peter into the car that was waiting for them.  
One car for them, another for Tony bodyguards which had inconspicuously kept an eye on the situation inside the restaurant. Always there, but rarely to be recognized by Peter.

The car was warm and Peter was on him almost immediately.

“I had a great time!”

Peter’s arms were locked firmly around Tony’s neck and the older man didn’t even think about sitting Peter down correctly and buckle up. He pulled his boy into his lap instead. Warm and pliant and usual shyness forgotten. Oh, Tony liked that.

“The restaurant was really nice!”

Peter was squirming, getting comfortable on Tony’s lap, finally reaching up to place a poorly coordinated kiss to Tony’s lips.

Tony locked gaze with Happy, who looked at them in the mirror, exactly once. There was a frown on his driver's face. Well, now also Peter’s driver. Happy had, surprisingly, warmed up to the boy. But Happy put up the glass up without comment and Tony put his attention back on his boy.

Turning the kiss into a real thing, hands on Peter’s waist, lazily rolling his hips up.

“Evening doesn’t have to be done, Sweetheart”, Tony mumbled between kisses.

He had Peters coat down, shirt pulled out of the boy’s dark jeans.  
Not much has happened between them. Peter had always been shy. Not tonight though. And the thought of finally getting through his untouched boy’s shell got Tony’s blood going.

Then, the car stopped.

Tony almost groaned in frustration, but he should probably move this up into the penthouse, into his bed.

“Come one, baby.”

Tony managed to get the car to open and, as Peter didn’t let go, simply hoisted the boy up into his arms. Peter clung to him, laughing brightly.  
The Penthouse was highly secured and of course Tony had bodyguards here as well. Rogers and Barnes, who watched him carrying the boy up, but got ignored by Tony in turn.

“Mr. Stark!”

Peter didn’t seem to notice them as well, the boy was busy giggling and murmuring kind words, wishes, thank yous into Tony’s neck.

“Come on, baby”, Tony purred, dick hard in his jeans, “let’s get you to bed.”

Peter blushed wonderfully at that, red flush going down his neck. Their coats fell to the ground and Tony couldn’t care less, not with the boy in his arms. He kicked his bedroom door close behind them, laid Peter down on the huge bed. The boy looked wrecked already, clothes rumpled, hair a mess, lips swollen from their kisses.

Tony grinned at him, crawling onto the bed to kneel above his boy. He made quick work of his button-down, throwing it from the bed, before reaching for Peter’s shirt, pulling it open button by button, revealing white, creamy skin.

“It-“

Peter’s breath sped up, his voice is cracking, he barely got the words out.

“Mr. –“

Tony nipped at the soft skin, grinding down against Peter’s crotch.

“You’ll make it nice Mr. Stark, won’t you?”

Tony looked up, at that. Peter had been watching him. Arms helplessly splayed next to his head like he didn’t know what to do with them. His chest rising and falling incredibly fast, breath coming raggedly. Peter didn’t move at all, letting Tony handle him. He blinked at Tony like a ruffled owl, wide eyes closing, reopening with just a hint of confusion and… trust.

Tony had tried to progress things between them a few times, always ending with Peter blushing furiously, moving away, suddenly shy again. There was none of this now. This must all be new to Peter, but his boy was relaxed and open, a dopey smile on his lips and trust in his eyes.  
It’s ideal, Tony thought at first. A little alcohol was all it took and his boy opened for him beautifully.  
Tony had never thought much about consent. It had never been important before.

Still, the rush of arousal and satisfaction didn’t last long. Usually, Tony was all or playing dirty to get what he wanted. And he wanted Peter, god, wanted the boy so fucking much.

But the alcohol was the only reason Peter hadn’t stopped him already. Tony wanted to take his boy apart, but he wanted Peter to be there for it. And to remember it in the morning.

That was it, Tony told himself, as his arousal was fading. Ruining his boy wasn’t as promising when Peter wouldn’t remember it later. Tony wanted the pleasure of their first time burned into Peter’s brain.

“Promise, Baby.”

It was a fight, but Tony eventually managed to pull away.

“You’re gonna love it.”

He leaned down, whispering into his boy’s ear.

“Gonna be begging me for more.”

Words that count as dirty in Peter’s innocent view. Right now, he only got his boy giggling again, though. It was enticing, almost got Tony’s reservation crumbling. But he decided that he wanted to have this effect on his own. He didn’t need the alcohol to pave his way. He’s Tony fucking Stark after all.

“Another time”, Tony decided.

Peter didn’t even question it when Tony got up to cool down and get some water for the boy. Tony smoothed the covers down and Peter curled up beneath them.

Tony looked over his shoulder as he crossed the room, but Peter’s eyes weren’t following him, closed instead. Just like that Peter went from horny to sleepy apparently.

“Done already?”

Steve leaned against the kitchen counter when Tony entered, not even trying to hide that he’s judging Tony.

“Shut it, Rogers.”

He contemplated pouring himself another whiskey but decided on water in the end. He took a second glass for Peter and then went rummaging through cupboards for some aspirin.

“Did you drug him?”

Barnes had always had more balls than Rogers. Or rather, Rogers cared about keeping the job, Barnes didn’t.

“No, I didn’t”, Tony spat out like that’s something he hadn’t considered.

“Petey just drank a little too much.”

He didn’t have to give that answer, of course. Barnes and Rogers answer to him, not the other way around. Still, Tony even continued.

“You might even notice, that I’m trying to be a gentleman about all this.”

Holding the aspirin up like prove, he sauntered back to the bedroom.

Tony can’t remember the last time he slept next to someone he hadn’t fucked. But Peter fought his shirt and shoes off, eagerly snuggling into Tony’s side and well… that’s nice too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that earns the rating!  
(I haven't written smut in ages, though)

„Boss“, Friday spoke up, „it seems like another guest has entered the building.”

Tony stopped, halfway through his announcement, frowning while looking over the filled chairs. They were complete. The most dangerous men of New York. Two bodyguards allowed each. Neutral to irritated faces, telling Tony that they weren’t expecting anyone as well.

“Who is it, Fri?”, Tony asked, impatiently clicking his tongue.

“It is a personal guest, Boss.”

It hits Tony then, because fuck, he forgot to cancel with Peter, didn’t he? He offered Peter to use his lab for some college project. And now, Peter is only a few steps away, far too close to everyone who could see him as a way to harm Tony.  
He could kiss Friday right then because she didn’t use Peter’s name.  
A sharp snap of his fingers brings Rogers to him, close enough that no one else hears what Tony whispers.

“Go, keep him away from here.”

A nod, then Rogers is gone and Tony forces himself to concentrate back on the matter at hand.

“Gentleman, apologies for the delay. Just a little something for later that arrived too early, as it seems.”

He adds a sly grin for good measure and starts again where he left off.

Though his thoughts are weirdly occupied. Tony always made a point of not caring, not letting anything distract him from his works. But the thought of Peter, vulnerable Peter, so close to the danger confined to this room edges into his mind again and again. Suddenly, he’s even more impatient with getting this meeting over with. But he cannot make this seemed rushed, can’t draw even more attention to the interruption, so almost another hour ticks by until Tony gets to shake hands and send them on their ways. Rogers didn’t come back and Friday didn’t speak up again, so Peter didn’t leave and Tony trusts Rogers to keep him in the Penthouse upstairs, safely hidden away.

Also, Tony is annoyed, because why is he so impatient to see Peter safe. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. And yet, the elevator can’t go up fast enough.  
Rogers comes to meet him when Tony finally gets off the elevator and Rogers’ smart enough not to keep him waiting.

“Peter is alright.”

Somehow, that calms Tony’s nerves immediately.

“He took the subway and got soaked in the rain on his way from the station. I gave him some of your clothes, told him to take a shower and made some tea.   
He’s waiting.”

Tony walks while Rogers speaks, straight to the kitchen, until he spots Peter.  
His boy is sitting at the kitchen aisle, perched on a stool. He’s wearing one of Tony’s cashmere sweaters and some shorts that Rogers must have dug from the back end of Tony’s wardrobe. Tony should be grateful though because they don’t slip from Peter’s hips – and show off his boy’s pale legs. Tony allows his gaze to linger for a heartbeat, before flicking back up again. There’s a steaming mug in front of Peter, but his boy let’s go of it when Tony steps forward.

“Is everything alright, Mr. Stark?”

Something in Tony’s face must have been off, but Peter tries a hesitant smile nevertheless.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I came at a bad time, didn’t I?”

His hair is insanely fluffy. Towel tried, curls straying even more than usual. Not what Tony should focus on, though.

“Not your mistake, Sweetheart. I had a conflict in my calendar. We can still go to the lab if you want to.”

Tony’s breathing easier now. Peter is here, unharmed and no one will ever get his hands on him. Because Peter is Tony’s and Tony protects what is his.  
He had been possessive from the start. At some point, the urge to protect Peter, to keep him safe and happy, had grown stronger than the urge to have him. Tony’s not sure if he ever felt like that before.

Peter’s stomach rumbles before the boy can answer. He blushes furiously, but Tony grins.

“Food first, lab later”, he decided, “Rogers, order something for us.”

There’s a huff, but the bodyguard gets the hint and leaves them alone.  
Tony extends a hand and leads the boy to the couch. Peter sits down, gracefully folding his legs beneath him, wrapping his hands around his mug. The boy tries to hide it, but there’s still an uneasiness between them. Usually, Tony doesn’t care if people are uncomfortable in his presence. He likes it, even. Not with Peter, though.

“Sweetheart…”

Tony hesitated. He’s not good at being nice. But reassurance seems to be what the boy needs right now.

“You know what I do, who I work with, don’t you?”

Peter sips at his tea, visibly contemplating his answer, before nodding.

“I… I don’t mind, Mr. Stark…”, Peter mumbles, “you are very nice to me and I… I won’t tell anybody.”

Tony smiles at that. There’s nothing Peter could tell, nothing the boy knows. Tony keeps work and Peter separated and will continue so. Especially after today.

“My work is dangerous, Baby. I was in a meeting when you arrived and I was a little… strained because of that. But it’s nothing you have to worry about, alright?”

Another nod, but Peter’s smile is honest this time. And that’s Tony’s cue to change the topic.

“You want to watch some Netflix until the food arrives?”

They watch one of those superhero shows that Peter likes, then eat, then Peter talks about his day and classes and then Tony decides to whip up something chocolaty for dessert. Tony drinks, but doesn’t offer Peter alcohol. He touched himself to the memories of his tame, malleable boy, but while the thought his tempting, he wants Peter clear. Besides, Peter was pretty embarrassed about the whole thing and Tony likes the sweet taste of chocolate on Peter’s lips better anyway.

Peter’s clothes come out of the dryer, but Peter doesn’t change back and they don’t go down to the lab. Instead, Peter clings a little tighter to him every time they kiss, a little more reluctant to let go. And Tony wants to be nice about it, wants to let Peter make the decision, but he’s only human as well, so the next time Peter moans into their kiss he grabs Peter’s waist, hoisting the boy right into his lap. He fits just as well as last time. Peter squeals, surprised, but then he’s right back to kissing Tony and that’s something Tony can work with. Peter’s arms wrap around Tony’s neck as their kiss deepens. Tony runs his hands over Peter’s bare legs, squeezes his tights. His fingertips slip under the hem of the shorts, but he holds back for now, lets his hand rest on Peter’s back instead.

“You look wonderful in my clothes, Baby”, Tony rumbles as they part, “and you fit into my arms so well.”

He kisses Peter’s cheek, then his jaw, then Peter tilts his head, panting, and Tony takes that invitation, pressing his lips to Peter’s neck, letting his teeth scrape teasingly and uses his tongue to soothe the ache.

“Mr. Stark…”

Peter’s out of breath already, but he doesn’t tell Tony no.

“Want me to touch you, Sweetheart?”

Eager nodding and that good enough, isn’t it?

Tony let’s is hands roam, butterfly touches to Peter’s stomach, his lower back, tracing up Peter’s sides. Peter giggles, ticklish, apparently, but that’s something Tony can explore late. For now, he slowly bunches the sweater up and Peter lifts his arms, allows Tony to take it off and throw the sweater away. Peter looks as wonderful as Tony remembers. Soft, pale skin with just a hint of pink flush.

Peter blinks at him shyly, biting his lips but Tony catches his wrists when the boy tries to wrap his arms around himself.

“Don’t hide, Sweetheart”, he purrs, positioning Peter’s arms around his neck.

Another kiss has Peter melting against him. The boy’s radiating nothing but trust. It feels surprisingly well knowing that it’s real this time. Not induced by alcohol or fear. Peter trusts him and Tony thinks he decided long ago that he won’t disappoint nor abuse his trust.

“Hold onto me”, he murmurs and Peter does just that, arms and legs wrapped around him as Tony stands and lifts Peter with him.

He carries Peter to the bedroom, lays the boy down on his bed.

“You can touch me too, you know”, he offers, kicking his shoes off before kneeling over Peter.

He’s not usually like this. Tony Stark doesn’t give, he takes. But Peter is not his usual either and for now, he wants for nothing more than those wide eyes pointed at him and Peter’s delicate fingers carefully opening Tony’s shirt button by button. He shrugs it off when Peter is done, smiling to encourages Peter’s exploring. The boy is hesitant in touching him, obviously inexperienced. He wants to touch but doesn’t know how. Tony can show him how.  
He traces Peter’s ribs, his abs, moves up to play with the boy’s nipples until they are red and hard and moans fall from Peter’s lips. The sounds go right to Tony’s dick, but he doesn’t move to do something about that. Not yet.  
Tony’s not the only one aroused, though. And the bulge in Peter’s shorts, well, Tony can do something about that.  
He kisses Peter’s jaw, his chest, nips at his rosy nipples, lower and lower until he reaches the waistband. It had taken weeks, but when Tony pulls the shorts down and touches the boy’s erection, he finally has what he wanted since that night in the car: the boy falling apart beneath him.

“Mr. Stark!”

He’s moaning for real now, hands grasping at Tony’s shoulders, tugging his hair, but, surprisingly, Tony doesn’t even mind that.

“What do you want, Baby?”, Tony asks, voice husky, “Want me to finish you like this?”

He strokes Peter’s cock for emphasis and grins at the reaction he gets, Peter almost lifting off the bed.

“Or do you want more?”

Asking Peter to decide like this is probably unfair, but Tony’s words still seem to reach him through the haze.

“I-I…”, big breath, then Peter tries again, “I’ve never, you know, I’ve not…”

Just as Tony thought then. But Tony hesitates. Now, what? He wants Peter, wants to encourage the boy. But convincing him wouldn’t be right, he should leave the decision to Peter, shouldn’t he? He should-

“I want to”, Peter says before Tony finished thinking, “please?”

Well… who’s Tony to deny him?

He has to let go of Peter to get condoms and lube from the nightstand but atones for it with another kiss. Peter parts his legs like a good boy and Tony fits between them perfectly. When he opens his belt Peter’s hands come down to help and soon Tony’s kicking his slacks and underwear off.  
Tony almost moves to turn Peter onto his stomach, then, because that’s what he usually does, but stops himself. He wants to see his boy coming apart in pleasure.

Peter’s watching him. It’s almost cute how the boy tries not to stare at Tony’s cock, blushing even deeper. He’s nervous.

“Hold onto my shoulders”, Tony offers guidance and Peter’s hands fly up, fingers digging into Tony’s skin.

Peter’s eyes flicker down when Tony opens the lube, chest rising and falling with nervous breaths, so Tony kisses him again. By now, Tony’s cock is so hard it almost hurts, but he knows that he can’t rush this now. He touches Peter again, trying to get his boy to relax. Kneading his plump thighs, a few lazy strokes to his cock that have Peter trembling and only then Tony allows his hands to wander further.

Peter squirms at the first finger, but Tony shushes and kisses him. He knows how to make a man feel good like this and when the initial discomfort is fading and Tony can add a second, then third finger, when the Mr.Stark!s and oh!s are falling from Peter’s lips, when his boy is loose and pliant, Tony knows it was right to wait, to woo his boy, because he’s the best thing Tony’s ever had in his bed, maybe even in his life.  
Eventually, Tony pulls his fingers out, and, at the disappointed sound Peter makes, can’t get the condom on fast enough.  
They lock gazes when Tony lines up, gone is the nervousness from Peter’s eyes, leaving only trust, but Tony still offers a reassuring smile before, finally, pushing inside. It’s tight and hot, Peter’s legs, locked around Tony’s waist, are trembling, but still pulling Tony closer. Tony’s watching Peter’s face closely for any sign of discomfort, but the expression he’s greeted with is one of pure bliss. Peter has his eyes closed, Tony presses a kiss to his cheek, then moves, a careful thrust that has Peter throwing his head back already. His slender neck is wonderfully on display like this and Tony can’t not take that invitation, pressing soft kisses to Peter’s pale throat. Peter’s nails are digging into Tony’s shoulders, deeper with every thrust. Deep enough to leave marks, but Tony weirdly likes that thought.

“Harder?”, Tony asks because he is holding back, but Peter is so responsive and nodding immediately.

Before long, Peter’s rocking back, meeting Tony for every thrust, his cock leaking between them. Originally, Tony only wanted to fuck a pretty waiter, but that thought faded long ago. Now, he has the beautiful boy beneath him and all he can think of is Peter’s pleasure. He reaches for Peter’s cock, teasing, then stroking.

Peter is even more beautiful when he comes. His legs tighten around Tony’s waist, his hole tightens around Tony’s cock and Tony fucks him through it. Surprisingly, he’s not far behind, coming right as Peter falls back onto the mattress.  
Peter watches him. Eyes cracked open, still breathless, but a lopsided smile on his lips that Tony can’t but return. Tony halts when he finished and Peter lets his legs fall, sprawled on the bed, looking thoroughly fucked. Tony is a little proud of that.

It’s weird. He feels good, satisfied, a little exhausted, but the thought of throwing Peter out like he usually would doesn’t even cross his mind. He pulls out, even feels a little guilty when Peter winces at the movement. And when the tied condom is thrown away and Peter reaches out for him, Tony pulls the boy into his arms. It’s sweaty and sticky and shouldn’t be nice, but Peter smiles and cuddles close and Tony gets this weird feeling of belonging.

“It was really nice Mr. Stark”, Peter whispers, careful fingers tracing lines on Tony’s chest.

And Tony reaches up to gently ruffle those sweaty curls, presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead and mumbles, “call me Tony”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now!  
Let me know if you liked the fic :)


End file.
